


Truth or Dare?

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dare, F/M, Kissing, Marichat May 2020, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: It was an innocent game, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 235





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to do something for Marichat May and this happened *awkward laughter* I seem to be on a roll, although this is still tamer than my last fics. Well, enjoy!

Marinette never knew how she ended up spending a whole evening in Chat's company. It was never planned and yet it had become a habit for them. What she couldn't understand was why she suddenly needed his company. Why their joking around made her feel light and happy. Why she missed him when for some reason he couldn't visit her.

"Truth or dare?" He asked, bringing her back to earth. To her room. Where he was casually reclined on her chaise lounge, looking for some strange reason as if he belonged there. She shook her head at the strange thought. Right, they had ended up playing this childish game. 

"Truth," she said, expecting another silly question, prompting another joke. But she saw a thoughtful expression on his face and sensed he was going to ask something different. Something deeper. 

"What did your first kiss feel like?" Came his timid question. Her eyes widened and her heart started beating faster. Relax Marinette, he doesn't know it's you, he doesn't know it was him who was your first kiss, she told herself. 

"Um, you do assume that I've actually kissed someone," she said, trying to buy herself some time. Because what was she going to tell him? She couldn't exactly tell him it had been rushed because she'd needed to save herself and him. Or how baffled she was to this moment that it had worked, because it hadn't really been a true love's kiss, right?

"Oh, you haven't?" He looked at her with such astonishment that she bit back a laugh. And felt like blushing for some reason because his expectation that of course she'd been kissed felt like a compliment. 

"No, I have actually," she admitted with a smile. "And while it was in a very strange situation," (what an understatement!) "It was very sweet. And I don't regret it being with the guy it happened with," she added, looking fondly at him. Of course he couldn't know why, but she couldn't help it. Thinking about kissing him brought to the surface feelings she didn't know how to explain or deal with. 

"That's nice," he said, his expression back to being lost in thought. "I don't actually remember my first kiss, so I wonder what it must have been," he added sheepishly.

"But how? She asked confused. 

"Ladybug had to kiss me during an akuma fight, I was obviously under the influence of the villain, so I didn't know what had happened afterwards. I learned about it from a photo of us kissing, can you imagine it?" He said with a bashful smile. 

Oh. It had been his first kiss too! And he didn't remember it. But he still knew it had been with her. It must be so frustrating, she realised. She'd been his first kiss, she thought and felt warm all of a sudden. 

"Aren't you happy that it was her after all?" She couldn't resist asking. 

"Oh yes, no doubt about it. I just wish it had happened differently," he said, smiling sadly. 

"Truth, right?" She asked then and he nodded. "Have you ever wanted to kiss anyone but Ladybug?" She didn't know what came over her to ask this but she suddenly needed to know. 

His reaction only spurred on her curiosity. He looked at her in a rather un-Chat way. Like he wanted to blush? She blinked, baffled. 

"Well, actually there is this one other girl. But I don't want to make this awkward..." He said, looking at her like... She was the girl in question? Oh dear!

"Who is it?" She heard her own voice, but didn't know how she'd spoken. This couldn't be happening. 

"It's you, Marinette." And it was the way he said her name and the way his eyes filled with warmth. She melted. 

"Oh, wow, I'm flattered," she said, flustered by her own reaction. 

"I'm sorry to dump this on you. I know it must sound strange given our history... It's just recently that I... Well." He looked incredibly close to that blush now. So while she felt unsettled herself, she decided to take pity on him. 

"It's ok, don't worry about it." After an awkward pause that gave her too much time to think about the fact that he was thinking about kissing her and she was thinking the same thing, she cleared her throat. "Let's lighten things up a bit. Dare." 

She looked up to meet his surprised gaze. She really hoped he couldn't somehow read her mind. And she wanted just a silly dare, to give them both a way out. 

She relaxed as she was playfulness creep into his eyes. 

"Do something you've always wanted to do but you never let yourself do it for some reason," he said, a challenge if she'd ever heard one. 

It was something about the atmosphere. About the truths they'd shared, especially his. Something that made her feel reckless. And honest with herself. She knew what she wanted to do. And he'd just given her the green light too. 

She stood up slowly, taking measured steps towards him. He looked up, expectantly. It wasn't until she reached him and leaned in that he started looking worried. She smiled reassuringly but then proceeded to throw one leg over his to place a knee on the chaise lounge. His eyes widened comically and he swallowed audibly. 

"Marinette?" He said making her name sound like a question. But he didn't pull back. In fact he placed a hand on her waist as if to bring her closer. The contact made her feel even bolder. She'd already gotten so far.

"You just said you wanted this," she whispered as she lowered herself into his lap gently while her arms circled his neck. She paused just before her lips touched his. She wanted him to have a chance to stop her if he was having second thoughts even if it looked like she'd trapped him. 

She saw determination flash across his eyes and then he closed the distance. It was fire. It was as if a switch had been flipped, making them lose all restraint. They kissed as if they were trying to quench a thirst that had left them parched. 

Her fingers tangled in his hair as his hold on her waist tightened, while his arm pulled her against him. It felt amazing, to finally feel him like that. To admit she wanted it. To feel the love fill her heart as her lips burned against his. It was heaven. 

When they broke the kiss eventually, they were both panting. Their eyes met. No trace of shyness or regret in them. 

"So you've always wanted to do this," he drawled, a teasing smile on his lips. She chuckled. 

"Don't let it get to your head," she shot back as she leaned in for another kiss. One wasn't enough. They had to make up for that unfortunate first time. And they would certainly enjoy themselves. 


End file.
